The Tank Engine & The Racing Car
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Thomas The Tank Engine/Roary The Racing Car crossover one by yours truly. What would happen if these two met? Read and see! And don't forget to review!
1. Roary Arrives

**Chapter 1: Roary Arrives**

* * *

A.N. A character from _TUGS_ makes a cameo in this chapter. I'd tell you who, but that would spoil all the fun.

* * *

One bright and sunny day, Roary was doing practice laps around Silverhatch Racetrack, as usual.

"What a beautiful day to be doing practice laps!" said Roary.

Soon, Roary was finishing up, and just as he was about to go into the garage, Mr. Carburettor came to see him.

"Ah, Roary." said Mr. Carburettor. "Just the car I wanted to see."

"What's up, Mr. Carburettor?" asked Roary.

"I've just gotten a telegram from my good friend Sir Topham Hatt." said Mr. Carburettor. "He's heard about you and would like to meet you in person."

"Cool." said Roary. "Where does he live?"

"He lives on the Island of Sodor." said Mr. Carburettor.

"Where's that?" asked Roary.

"It's off the coast of the England." said Mr. Carburettor.

"Is that far?" asked Roary.

"Very far. In fact, it's on the other side of the world." said Mr. Carburettor.

Roary's eyes widened with wonder.

"Whoa!" said Roary. "And how am I supposed to get there?"

"I have made arrangements for you to take a boat." said Mr. Carburettor.

Just then, Big Chris came out.

"Loada's on his way to pick Roary up." said Big Chris.

"That's good!" said Mr. Carburettor, who then turned to Roary. "Do you promise you'll make a good impression ofr Sir Topham Hatt?"

"Oh, yes!" said Roary enthusiastically.

"Oh, thank you, Roary!" said Mr. Carburettor. "Thank you!"

Just then, Loada arrived.

"Ready to go, Roary?" asked Loada.

Roary looked back and saw Maxi, Cici, Drifter, Tin Top, Big Chris, Marsha, and Plugger all looking at him.

"Not yet." said Roary. "I wanna say goodbye to my friends."

"Okie-dokie then." said Loada. "We'll leave when you're ready."

Roary then went inside the garage and spoke.

"Goodbye, everyone." said Roary. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll be back."

"Before you go, Roary, we have something for you." said Tin Top.

"What is it?" asked Roary.

Big Chris then gave Roary a box that was wrapped in red paper and had a silver bow on top.

"A present?" asked Roary. "But my birthday's already passed over."

"Just open it." Cici giggled.

Roary did so, and when he did, he found an i-Pad.

"Wow!" said Roary. "An i-Pad!"

"Yeah." said Big Chris. "We all pitched in."

"It's even got FaceTime on it." said Drifter. "So that way, you can call us."

"We were gonna wait 'til Christmas, but we thought we'd give it to you now." said Big Chris.

Roary smiled.

"Thanks, guys." said Roary.

Just then, they heard Loada's horn.

"Well, it's time for me to go." said Roary. "Bye!"

"Au revoir, Roary!" said Cici. "And bon voyage!"

"Sayonara, Roary!" said Drifter.

"Arrivederci!" said Maxi.

"Good bye!" said Big Chris, Marsha, Plugger, and Tin Top.

"Bye!" Roary said as he wheeled up Loada's ramp.

As soon as Roary was loaded on, Loada set off, but Big Chris suddenly remembered something. He ran back into the garage, and came out with Roary's lucky teddy. He then jumped onto Plugger.

"Follow Loada!" said Big Chris.

"No need to race, Plugger's on the case." said Plugger.

Plugger then took off and tried to catch up to Loada, but it was too late. He was long gone.

"Rats!" said Big Chris.

"Oh well, we tried." said Plugger.

Meanwhile, Loada had made it to the pier, where a large yellow and black tugboat wearing a blue and white sailor cap, round yellow tinted glasses,and had a red, white, and blue funnel with the number "6" on it was waiting with a small cargo barge. Its hull bore the name "Hercules". Roary gasped when he saw him.

"Whoa!" said Roary. "That's a big boat!"

Hercules laughed.

"I'm on ocean tugboat." he said. "That means I can travel across the ocean."

"Cool!" said Roary.

Roary was then loaded onto the barge, which was big enough for him to fit perfectly. Once he was on board, workers tied him down with strong cables to make sure he stayed in place on the voyage.

"Ready to go, little fella?" Hercules asked his passenger.

"Yup!" said Roary.

With that, Hercules departed, and Roary smiled. He enjoyed feeling the salty sea air on his chassis, but he gagged at the taste when some splashed on him. He also took his front left wing and put it in the water and watching it make little waves.

"This has to be the coolest thing ever!" said Roary.

Eventually, they arrived at Brendam Docks on Sodor, where a large hammerhead crane unloaded him from the barge and onto a flatbed car, to which he was tied down by dock workers.

"Well, here I am!" said Roary. "The Island of Sodor!"

Just then, Roary heard a whistle, which meant an engine was near, and when he got a good look of the engine, he found it was a blue tank engine with the number "1" on its sides along with 6 blue small wheels, a short stumpy dome, and a short stumpy funnel. Roary gasped when he recognized who it was.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roary. "You're Thomas The Tank Engine, my favorite character!"

"Indeed I am." said Thomas. "And you are?"

"Roary the Racing Car!" said Roary. "I'm your Number 1 Fan! I watch your show all the time!"

Thomas chuckled.

"Oh, a fanboy, I see." said Thomas. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was told that someone named Sir Topham Hatt wanted to meet me in person." said Roary. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah." said Thomas. "He's my boss."

"Cool!" said Roary. "Where can I find him?"

"In his office at Knapford Station." said Thomas. "I can take you there if you'd like."

"That'd be great!" said Roary.

With that, Thomas coupled up to the flatbed and set off for Knapford.

"I can't believe it!" Roary said to himself. "I'm getting a ride from my favorite character of all time!"


	2. Good Impressions & Teddy Bears

**Chapter 2: Good Impressions & Teddy Bears**

Soon, they arrived at Kanpford Station, and found Sir Topham Hatt waiting. He was a stout and bald gentleman who wore a white button-down shirt, a black tie, a cream-colored waistcoat, a black tailcoat, grey trousers, black and white shoes, and a black top hat on his head. He smiled when he saw Roary.

"Hello, there." he said. "You must be Roary."

Roary was a little shy.

"H-h-hello." Roary stuttered.

"It's okay, little buddy. Don't be shy." said Thomas in a soothing tone.

"I'm not shy." said Roary. "It's just that I've never met such an important man before."

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." the fat man joked.

Roary laughed at Sir Topham Hatt's joke.

"You're funny." said Roary.

"Yeah, he is." said Thomas. "You know, if you stay on his good side, he's really friendly, but he can get strict if you get on his bad side."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Roary.

"Good." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Now, I'd like you to show me what you've got at the Sodor Racetrack. Thomas, can you take me and Roary there, please?"

"Can do, sir." said Thomas.

With that, Sir Topham Hatt climbed into Thomas' cab and he set off for the racetrack. Soon, they arrived, and Roary was unloaded while Sir Topham Hatt jumped out of Thomas' cab and stepped into the stand where the race marshal stood to wave the flags. Roary got into position on the track.

"You may start when Thomas blows his whistle." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Okie-doke." said Roary.

Thomas then blew his whistle, and Roary zoomed down the track like a rocket. Sir Topham Hatt was impressed at Roary's performance as he watched him in action.

"Go, Roary! Go!" Sir Topham Hatt cheered.

Soon, Roary was finished, and Sir Topham Hatt spoke to him.

"Masterful performance!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "Well done!"

"Thank you!" said Roary.

Just then, Thomas saw it was starting to get dark, and he soon got an idea.

"Hey, Roary, how'd you like to spend the night at Tidmouth sheds with me and my friends?" asked Thomas.

Roary was elated.

"Oh boy, would I!" said Roary.

The two then looked at Sir Topham Hatt, who chuckled.

"Go on then." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Roary was then loaded back onto the flatbed and Thomas took him to Tidmouth Sheds, where Roary met Thomas' friends James, a red tender engine with the number "5", Henry, a green tender engine with the number "3", Percy, a green tank engine with the number "6", Toby, a brown tram engine with the number "7", Emily, a dark green tender engine with a tall funnel, and Thomas' older brother, Edward, who was a blue engine with the number "2" as well as his father, Gordon, a big blue tender engine about the same size as Henry with the number "4". All were pleased to meet Roary and vice versa.

"So, where do I sleep?" asked Roary.

"You can sleep over there." said Edward, pointing to a smaller shed in a siding.

"Thanks." said Roary.

Roary then went into the shed and fell fast asleep, same with the engines. However, just a few minutes after, the engines were all woken up by the sound of Roary crying.

"What the?" gasped James as he lifted up a red sleep mask with the letter "J" on it.

"It sounds like Roary." said Edward.

"And it sounds like he's crying." said Henry.

"Aw, poor little thing." said a sympathetic Emily.

"I'm gonna go see what's up." said Thomas.

Thomas then went to the shed, and sure enough, there was Roary, tears raining from his eyes.

"Roary, what's the matter?" asked Thomas. "Why are you crying?"

"I can't sleep without my lucky teddy!" Roary.

"Where is it?" asked Thomas.

"I left it at home!" Roary sobbed.

Thomas smiled sympathetically at Roary.

"Don't cry, Roary." said Thomas. "I think I've got something that might help you."

Thomas left and came back with a light blue teddy bear with a light blue ribbon tied around its neck.

"What's that?" asked Roary.

"Roary, meet Mr. Hugglesworth." said Thomas. "He's my old teddy bear. I've had him since I first came out of the factory."

"Nice." said Roary.

"You can borrow him for tonight if you'd like." said Thomas.

"Gee, thanks!" said Roary.

"No problem." said Thomas.

Thomas gave Mr. Hugglesworth to Roary, then turned on an extra lamp to serve as somewhat of a night-light for Roary.

"Sleep tight, buddy." said Thomas softly.

"Goodnight, Thomas." Roary said with a yawn.

Roary fell asleep, Thomas went back into his berth at Tidmouth Sheds, and fell asleep with the rest of the engines as the night went on without any further interruptions.


	3. Roary & Bertie

**Chapter 3: Roary & Bertie**

The next day, Thomas took Roary on a tour of his branchline.

"Say, Thomas, how did you gain this branchline?" asked Roary.

"I'm glad you asked." said Thomas. "I saved James after he had an accident, and Sir Topham Hatt gave it to me as an award."

"Cool." said Roary.

Just then, Roary saw a red bus unloading passengers at Elsbridge Station.

"Who's that?" Roary asked.

"That's Bertie." said Thomas. "He takes passengers to the stations so I can pick them up in my two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and take them to their destinations."

"Did Sir Topham Hatt give Annie and Clarabel to you as an award, too?" asked Roary.

"Correctamundo." said Thomas.

"Say, how long have you known Bertie?" asked Roary.

"Very long." said Thomas. "In fact, I've known him way before you and your friends entered the television world in 2007."

"Cool." said Roary. "What do you like to do with him?"

"Well, sometimes, if Sir Topham Hatt permits us to do so, we like to race." said Thomas. "Of course, I have to finish my work first."

"Nice." said Roary.

Just then, Roary had an idea.

"Hey, can I race Bertie?" asked Roary.

"I _do_ like that idea, but I think you should ask Bertie." said Thomas.

"Ask me what?" asked a voice.

It was Bertie. He had overheard Thomas and Roary talking and wanted so see what was up. After introducing himself to Bertie, Roary asked if the two could have a race.

"Well, I just have to take some passengers to Maron, then I'll be done for the day." said Bertie.

"Okay." said Roary.

Soon, Bertie was finished, and the two got ready to race.

"Ready?" asked Roary.

"Ready." said Bertie.

"Alright then." said Thomas. "First one to Knapford wins. Ready...set...GO!"

Thomas then blew his whistle to signal the start of the race. The two sped down the road like red rockets with Thomas following them. Meanwhile, a maroon steam truck by the name of Elizabeth with gold and black lining and a brown tipper was speaking with a dark green traction engine with red lining and wheels, a black smoke-box and gold boiler bands. His name was Trevor.

"You know, Trevor, I wish they'd bring me into the CGI series like they did you." said Elizabeth.

"Hey, I'm sure your time will come eventually." said Trevor.

"If you say so." said Elizabeth.

Just then, Roary and Bertie roared past them.

"What the hay was that?" asked Trevor.

"Whatever that was, it was fast." said Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, a yellow and navy blue tow truck named Butch was waiting at a red traffic light when Roary and Bertie roared past him. This made him cross.

"Hey!" Butch yelled. "We have speed limits, you know!"

But Roary and Bertie weren't listening. They were still zooming down the road, but it wasn't long before Roary started to slow down. Bertie was quick to notice.

"What's going on?" asked Bertie.

"I'm running out of fuel." Roary said.

Lucky for them, there was a gas station up ahead, and Roary had just enough fuel to reach a pump, where he was quick to replenish his fuel tank. Bertie decided to fuel up as well. Once both had full tanks, they continued their race, which ended with both of them reaching Knapford at the same time. Thomas was waiting.

"Oh, a tie, I see." said Thomas.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Roary.

"Well, that was fun." said Bertie.

"Yeah." said Roary. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Maybe." said Bertie.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt came outside. He looked a little unhappy.

"Roary, I need to speak with you at once." said Sir Topham Hatt. "You too, Bertie."

"Uh oh." said Roary as he and Bertie looked at each other.

"I've received word that you two were driving recklessly down the road." said Sir Topham Hatt. "The good news, no accidents were caused. However, I am still displeased to hear this news."

Roary frowned with guilt.

"I'm sorry, sir." said Roary.

"Please, sir, it's my fault." said Thomas.

Sir Topham Hatt was surprised.

"Thomas?" Sir Topham Hatt asked. "What have you got to do with this?"

"I'm the one who told Roary about the race me and Bertie had a while back." said Thomas. "I guess that made him want to race Bertie himself."

Sir Topham Hatt listened patiently.

"I see." said Sir Topham Hatt, who then turned back to Roary and Bertie. "Now, niether of you will be punished for you actions."

Roary and Bertie were relieved to hear this.

"Though, Roary, I will say this to you now." said Sir Topham Hatt. "You can still show off your racing capabilities, but please restrict it to the Racetrack, and when you're on a regular road, obey all traffic lights and speed limits just as Bertie would. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" said Roary.

"Good." said Sir Topham Hatt. "As for you, Thomas, since you were being honest with me, I'm exonerating you as well."

Roary was confused. He had never heard that word before.

"What does "exonerate" mean?" asked Roary.

"That means he's letting me off the hook." said Thomas. "Meaning, he won't punish me for encouraging you."

"Oh, okay." said Roary.

"Come on, Roary." said Thomas. "Let's go back to Tidmouth. The sun's starting to set."

The two, along with Bertie, went their seperate ways. As they left, Sir Topham Hatt had an idea. He got into his car and followed Thomas and Roary back to Tidmouth, where he found Roary in the shed he was staying in.

"Hello again, Roary." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Hello, sir." said Roary. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had any way of knowing the name of the owner of your home racetrack." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Yeah." said Roary. "His name is Mr. Carburettor. Why'd you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if there was anyway to contact him." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Well, I _do_ have his number." said Roary.

Roary gave Sir Topham Hatt a card with Mr. Carburettor's phone number on it.

"Thank you, Roary." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"You're welcome." said Roary.

Roary then saw Sir Topham Hatt go to his car.

"Where are you going?" asked Roary.

"Patience, my boy." said Sir Topham Hatt. "It's a surprise."

Roary smiled as Sir Topham Hatt left.

"Oh boy!" said Roary. "I love surprises!"

Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt arrived back at his office, where he got on the phone and dialed the number. It took two rings before someone answered.

"Hello?" said a familiar New York-accented voice.

"Hey, Tony!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "It's me!"


	4. Where's Roary?

**Chapter 4: Where's Roary?**

Mr. Carburettor was pleased to hear from his friend.

"Bertram!" said Mr. Carburettor. "How's it going?"

"Can't complain, really." said Sir Topham Hatt. "You?"

"Same." said Mr. Carburettor. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I think Roary's put on an excellent performance at the racetrack here on Sodor." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"That's good to hear." said Mr. Carburettor.

"Yeah." said Sir Topham Hatt. "So, I was wondering if Roary's friends back in Silverhatch would like to come to Sodor for a race."

Mr. Carburettor was overjoyed.

"I'll be more than happy to arrange that!" said Mr. Carburettor. "I shall inform the others!"

"Alright!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

The two friends then hung up.

"This is going to be so exciting." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Meanwhile, back in Silverhatch, Mr. Carburettor had informed Big Chris, Marsha, and all the other cars about Sir Topham Hatt's race proposal. All were excited.

"This is going to be magnifique!" said Cici.

"Yee-haw!" cried Tin Top.

"When are we leaving?" asked Drifter.

"Whenever you feel ready." said Mr. Carburettor.

"You know, I think this'll be the perfect opportunity to bring Roary his teddy." said Maxi.

"Oh, yeah." said Big Chris. "Nice catch, Maxi!"

Back on Sodor, word of the upcoming race was spreading across the Island like wildfire. Of course, the only one who wasn't informed was Roary, who was repeatedly asking James what was going on while the two were at the docks.

"Come on, James!" said Roary. "Tell me! What's going on?"

"Roary, I said, like, ten times already; "You'll find out soon"." said James in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Please?" Roary asked.

"No." said James.

"Please?" Roary asked again.

"No." said James. "And the more you ask, the less I'm gonna say "yes"."

James then left, and Roary followed.

"Please?" Roary asked yet again.

"No!" James said.

Later, James was at the washdown. He had just been rinsed off and was admiring himself in a mirror.

"Look at you, James." he said. "Looking as spic and span as ever."

Just then, as you might've predicted, Roary zoomed up.

"Pretty please?" Roary asked.

Finally, James lost it.

" **BUDDY!** " James snapped. " **I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON! SO THEREFORE, I WON'T TELL! NOW SHUT UP AND GET OUTTA MY SIGHT, YOU LITTLE RED PEST!** "

Well, James' outburst scared Roary so much he thought all the breath had been taken away from him. In addition to such feelings, his eyes were filling up.

"Alright, if that's what you want, you can have it!" Roary said in a tear-jerked voice.

Roary then sped away, and James looked on.

"Whoa." James said to himself. "I think I overdid it."

Just then, Edward came by. He had heard everything James had said to Roary and was very cross indeed.

"That's low, James, even for you." said Edward. "You better apologize to him."

James sighed.

"Yeah, I better should." said James.

Just then, the two heard thunder booming in the distance.

"Storm's coming." said Edward. "We better get back to Tidmouth before it hits."

"Ditto." said James.

With that, they hurried back to Tidmouth Sheds, where Thomas, Henry, Gordon, Percy, Toby, and Emily were waiting.

"Your timing couldn't be better." said Gordon.

Just then, they noticed Thomas looking worried.

"What's up, Thomas?" asked Percy.

"I'm worried about Roary." said Thomas. "He never came back. Where could he be?"

"That's a pretty interesting story if you ask me." said Edward, who then looked at James. "Isn't it?"

James sighed, then proceeded to tell the Number 1 everything. Thomas grew very cross with the Number 5 indeed.

" **YOU WHAT?!** " he snapped.

"Mm-hm." James said with a nod.

Thomas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I'm going out to look for him." said Thomas.

"No, Thomas." said Edward. "It might be too dangerous for you."

"I have to agree with your brother." said Gordon.

"Now that you mention it, it might be." said Thomas.

"What's going on?" asked a voice.

When the engines looked, they saw a big black tender engine with 20 red wheels, the name "Hiro" on its smoke deflectors, and the number "51" on its tender.

"Oh, hey, Hiro." said Thomas.

"I heard you all talking and decided to see what the trouble is." said Hiro.

Thomas explained. Hiro was shocked.

"Oh my!" said Hiro. "Don't worry. I'll go out and look for him. But first, what does he look like?"

Thomas described Roary to Hiro.

"So he's red with the number "1" and wearing a white cap with a red star with the number "1" inside and a black and white-checkered bill." repeated Hiro.

"That's right." said Thomas.

"Don't worry, my friends." said Hiro. "I will find him."

And Hiro set off, but not before collecting a flatbed to put Roary on. It didn't take too long for him to find Roary, who was cold, wet, and tired. His eyes were red, which obviously meant he had been crying.

"Hello there." said Hiro.

Roary was a little startled at both Hiro's voice and his size when he looked at him.

"Come here, my little friend." said Hiro with a gentle smile on his face. "Don't be afraid."

Roary slowly inched towards Hiro.

"Come on." said Hiro. "I'll take you back to Tidmouth."

Soon, Roary was on the flatbed and Hiro took him back to Tidmouth. There, James apologized to the little red racing car for his outburst. Much to his surprise, Roary smiled at the Number 5 engine.

"Apology accepted." said Roary.

"Wow." James said to himself. "That was quick."

"Now, get some rest." said Thomas. "Tomorrow's the day your surprise comes."

Roary happily obeyed, and once he was safe and cozy in his shed, he fell asleep, ready for the big surprise awaiting him.


	5. A Day At The Races

**Chapter 5: A Day At The Races**

* * *

A.N. Before you read this chapter, I'd like to say one thing, that being even though I'm using the names of the Roary The Racing Car characters in the UK version of the show, I'm going by the US version of the show, which is why Mr. Carburettor has his New York accent and Roary will say in this chapter that he's from Canada.

* * *

The next morning, back at Silverhatch, Big Chris, Marsha, Mr. Carburettor, and all the other cars were getting ready to go to Sodor.

"I'm so excited to go!" said Cici.

"So am I!" said Drifter.

"Same here!" said Maxi.

"Well, gang, it's time to go!" said Big Chris. "And Plugger, you're in charge of things until we get back, okay?"

"No need to race, Plugger's on the case!" said Plugger.

"Good." said Big Chris. "Alright, let's go!"

With that, they went to the pier, where Hercules was waiting with two cargo barges for special containers designed to house two cars at the same time, and even though Hercules wasn't exactly a passenger craft, he was kind enough to let Big Chris, Marsha, and Mr. Carburettor ride in his cabin for the journey. It was also agreed upon that Cici and Maxi would be in one container and the other would house Drifter and Tin Top. Once the containers were in the barges and Big Chris, Marsha, and Mr. Carburettor were boarded, Hercules departed. Meanwhile, Thomas, Edward, Roary, and Sir Topham Hatt were at Brendam Docks, waiting for them. Roary was excited that he would be seeing his surprise soon that he was doing donuts on the docks.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey! Settle down, little fella!" Edward chuckled.

"Sorry." said Roary. "I'm just a little excited, that's all."

Just then, they heard Hercules' whistle.

"Well, your wait is over!" said Thomas. "Here comes your surprise!"

Soon, Hercules arrived, and the two containers were unloaded and opened, and Big Chris, Marsha, and Mr. Carburettor disembarked. Roary beamed when he saw them.

"Guys!" Roary cried happily. "You're here!"

"And so is this!" said Big Chris.

Big Chris then gave Roary his lucky teddy. Roary squeezed the stuffed toy with glee.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" said Roary.

Mr. Carburettor and Sir Topham Hatt greeted each other.

"So good to see you, Tony." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"You too, Bertram." said Mr. Carburettor.

"So, you guys hungry after your trip?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Am I ever." said Big Chris. "All I had for breakfast was a donut."

"Well, in that case, allow me to take you out to lunch. My treat." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"That'd be fantastic." said Mr. Carburettor.

Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Carburettor, Big Chris, and Marsha left in Sir Topham Hatt's car, and Roary introduced Thomas and Edward to Cici, Tin Top, Maxi, and Drifter.

"So, you're all from different countries, I see." said Edward.

"Yup." said Roary. "Maxi's from Italy, Cici's from France, Drifter's from Japan, and Tin Top's from the United States."

"What about you?" asked Thomas.

"I'm from Canada." said Roary.

"Nice." said Edward. "Come on, we'll show you where you'll be staying."

Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt had taken Big Chris, Mr. Carburettor, and Marsha to the Sodor Diner for lunch, and all were having the Soup of The Day, which was chicken noodle.

"So, when do you think we should have this race?" asked Mr. Carburettor.

"How about tomorrow?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Sounds good to me." said Mr. Carburettor.

"Splendid, splendid!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "We'll make arrangements right away!"

Later that evening, Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Carburettor made the necessary arrangements, and soon, everything was ready.

"This is going to be so much fun." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"You said it." said Mr. Carburettor.

The next day, all the engines were buzzing with excitement. Sir Topham Hatt had given them all the day off so they can watch the race.

"I'm so excited you'll be watching me in the race!" said Roary.

"I know right?!" replied Thomas.

"Yeah!" said Roary.

That evening, everyone went to the Sodor Racetrack for the race. Roary and his friends all lined up at the starting line just as Thomas and his friends got in their viewing positions.

"This is gonna be great!" said Thomas.

"Sure is." said Edward.

Soon, the race began, and it eventually ended with Roary finishing first, Maxi finishing second, Tin Top finishing third, Drifter finishing fourth, and Cici finishing fifth. Thomas and Big Chris congratulated Roary as they were all going home.

"You did great!" said Thomas.

"Yeah!" said Big Chris.

"Thanks!" said Roary.

"Now, it's time we got rest." said Big Chris. "We're going home tomorrow."

"Right." said Roary with a yawn.

The next day, Thomas and his friends had gathered to say their goodbyes to Roary and his friends.

"It was nice meeting you, Thomas." said Roary.

"You too, little buddy." said Thomas.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again at some point?" asked Roary.

"Yup." said Thomas.

Just then, Hercules' whistle blew, and Roary was loaded onto a barge.

"Bye, Thomas!" said Roary as he waved.

"Bye, Roary!" Thomas called back. "Have a safe trip home!"

Hercules then departed, and soon arrived back at Silverhatch Pier, where Roary and his friends went back to Silverhatch Racetrack.

"That was fun meeting Thomas." said Roary. "But I'm also glad to be home."

 **THE END**


End file.
